<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Through The Looking Glass by Kittenbedtimestories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421646">Through The Looking Glass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenbedtimestories/pseuds/Kittenbedtimestories'>Kittenbedtimestories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JSE, jacksepticeye, jse egos - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:35:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenbedtimestories/pseuds/Kittenbedtimestories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His eye twitched and he frowned, catching a glimpse of his face in the dark of the monitor as he switched it off. Did it look…different? No, that’s ridiculous. But still…perhaps he should check over the footage, just to be safe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Through The Looking Glass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[ Originally posted on likepuppetsonastring.tumblr.com] I’m really hyped about Anti’s appearances on Jack’s channel and Halloween and all the creepy things, so horror story word vomit happened. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Anyways, thank you guys so much for watching this episode. If you LIKED it, PUNCH the like button IN THE FACE, LIKE A BOSS! AND high fives all around,” Jack almost giggled as he did the silly sound effect while he high-fived the air. “Thank you guys, and I will SEE ALL YOU DUDES…IN THE NEXT VIDEO!” He punched the air and finally let himself start laughing as he stopped the recording, shaking his head. No tough edits in this one, which was always nice. He walked over to the computer and saved the video, ready to go up tomorrow.<br/>His eye twitched and he frowned, catching a glimpse of his face in the dark of the monitor as he switched it off. Did it look…different? No, that’s ridiculous. But still…perhaps he should check over the footage, just to be safe.<br/>He watched through, studying it with a frown. Everything seemed to be going fine, just a silly little game, some goofy ragdoll physics he’d wanted to try out that had turned out to be hilarious. He watched himself fail a level over and over again, still having fun because the fails were so funny.</p><p>And then his face cam glitched. A face was superimposed over his. It was just for just a couple of frames, grainy and glitched out, but…definitely his own face. Terrified. Absolutely, horribly afraid, as if he were screaming, but there was no noise to accompany the face. He watched those few seconds again, at half speed, then again at a quarter speed. He seemed to be reaching for the camera, as if he were going to get up and grab it, or run out of frame, and he was mouthing “NO!”</p><p>He knew he had definitely never done that. He shook his head and sighed as he glanced over at a mirror in the corner of the room.<br/>It was a present from a fan that he’d forgotten to put away, with a really intricate little frame that looked like it was made of pixels, pixelated Sams sitting in two opposing corners. He smiled remembering the girl who’d given it to him, how she’d shakily explained that she’d spent a long time putting it together and hoped it’d get to him in one piece. He’d given her a hug and thanked her again and again, even showing it off in a video he’d made as soon as he’d gotten back from…whatever event he’d been at. He didn’t remember that now.<br/>His focus was more taken with the fact that his reflection wasn’t smiling.</p><p>In fact, it was wearing the same terrified expression he’d seen in the video, his hands banging on the glass, fists bloodied from the effort. He was mouthing something that might have been “You bastard!”, over and over again, with a few “Let me out!"s and "No!"s mixed in.</p><p>The him that wasn’t in the mirror chuckled and sighed.<br/>"Oh, Jackaboy. You ruined my recording.” He knelt down on one knee, picking up the mirror. “Still trying to get out? Jesus, you’re an fuckin’ idiot.” He leaned closer, making the reflection shrink away reflexively before glaring at him and yelling curses he couldn’t hear. His voice was unnaturally quiet. “It took me weeks to manage it. And that was with their support, and you stupidly egging them on. But you? Oh, Jack. They don’t even know you’re gone. And I’m having so…much…fun. Why would I leave?”<br/>He laughed as he stood and walked out of the room, dropping the mirror on the way out.</p><p>In the cracked mirror, Jack continued to scream, and beat his fists. Very faintly, almost as if it were leaking through the cracks, Jack’s voice jumped as if it’d been badly edited, glitching in and out.<br/>“Anti! No, no, no! Let me out, you bastard, you son of a bitch, dammit, let me out! ANTI!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>